


PeniXXX Wright Anal Attorney Chronicles #1

by Crosschan



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Oral Sex, Ritual Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosschan/pseuds/Crosschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace Attorney sexual parody GO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	PeniXXX Wright Anal Attorney Chronicles #1

The chatter of the courtroom wasn’t the only thing that was giving Phoenix Wright a headache, as he rubbed the back of his neck, at his wits’ end. This trial had become so much more confusing since last night… a murder of one man could not be committed in two places. He knew that he could at least dismiss his current client, using the stark proof in the submitted evidence and videotape. And yet… said young client, Officer Mike Meekins, was giving him trouble.

A heck of a lot of trouble.

The young man had gotten it into his head that confessing to a murder simply because he had been in the right place at the right time was his calling. Maybe to let him throw his life away would have saved Nick the head pains, but…

Dark eyes burned with earnest passion. He was here to defend the innocent. To find the guilty. To serve up justice.

After a moment of thought, the defence attorney frowned with gravity. His hands rested on bare hips, his abs tightening with conviction, “You say that you killed Detective Goldman without a shadow of a doubt, right, Officer Meekins?”

A dark-haired man, with even darker eyes snapped a salute at the witness stand, “I did, sir!” He was dressed, just as many before him, in the garb desired for the court. He wore only the straps of his uniform, resting over his lean shoulders, and his precious luck-charm attached to them. Other than that, he was completely nude. He shuffled close to his padded stand, trying to shield his trim body as best he could, thankfully too oblivious to notice that despite his best efforts, the exalted, yet slightly perverse Judge of his trial, had a very accommodating view of his tight, perky rump, as it clenched and shimmied around as the kid’s nerves got the better of him.

“It was all over in a matter of moments?” Nick pressed. He too was dressed for trial. His red tie around his neck, his azure jacket, which ended at his upper ribs were smartly tied, leaving the rest of his toned, muscled frame for all to see.

Mike blinked at his attorney, and beamed, slamming a fist upon a bandaged palm, “That’s right, sir! You’ve hit it! It was a short scuffle, but I was real ruthless, sir! I couldn’t stop myself; I was able to land a blow even though he went for me first, sir!”

“I see…!” Nick grasped his chin, nodding along to his fiery client’s story. However, he soon let a smirk creep across his lips, and he pressed knuckles to his taut hips, “I’m sorry, Officer Meekins, but something about your testimony just doesn’t ring true with the facts,”

“Huh?” Mike blinked, tilting his head. He then yelped, “Uh, sir! You probably didn’t look at the videotape properly, sir!”

Ignoring the air-headed policeman for an instant, Wright turned to the judge, who was busy playing his blunt, sausage-thick fingers over his nipple-ring, “I can’t say that I know exactly what happened here, your honour, but what I do know for certain is this: Mike Meekins isn’t the murderer!”

The judge’s mustache danced as the beefy man sputtered in amazement, “This boy swears that he did so, Mr. Wright! Please explain yourself!”

“Yes, your honour!” Nick nodded, and then again turned his blazing eyes to his client, “Mr. Meekins. I want you to repeat your last statement to me.”

“I… I’m sorry sir! I-I forgot!”

“You stated that your skirmish with Detective Goldman was a short one, and that you were the clear victor despite the attack being unprovoked.” Miles Edgeworth supplied, glaring in distain at the imprudent brat for a moment, but focusing the greater portion of his attentions on his rival.

Black eyes glimmered, only to sparkle as Meekin’s smiled brightly, “Uh! Yes! That’s how it happened, I remember! Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth, sir!” he then looked down, bottom lip forming an endearing pout as he twiddled his fingers against his bandaged hand, “B-but! I-I didn’t mean to k-kill him, sir! I-I just wanted t-to see h-his I-I.D. card, sir! I promise I won’t do it again!”

Phoenix shook his head once, and then slammed his palms upon his desk, rattling his papers, his sex implements, and the large jar of fresh Vaseline that was supplied to both defence and offense parties – all intended to unearth justice, “I’m afraid that’s not gonna cut it, Officer,” Phoenix smirked as the younger man jumped, “in our chat yesterday evening you told my colleague and myself a lot. You told me that you have never had the greatest luck. That you’re the kind of guy who, two-thirds of the time, gets his tie caught in his car door when he gets out. The remaining times being your I.D. card.”

The youthful officer was looking every which way but his. That was an excellent sign… damn, he was getting close…! His boner began to rise like a cobra seeking prey as his excitement took a delightful surge.

“Is this the kind of person who would be able to lace a detective wielding a knife?” he pressed, leaning forward, watching Meekins squirm helplessly, looking at his bandaged hand as if it would provide an answer for him.

“Weren’t you knocked unconscious, Meekins?!” Nick yelled out, causing Mike to flush and sweat, raising puppy-dog eyes for just a brief second before they darted back down. The ace attorney’s blood was really pumping, his dick straining in the air, searching for a sheath. Release. For Justice.

The Vaseline jar was unscrewed, that small, insignificant click causing a murmur of anticipation to flow like a wave throughout the court. Phoenix enjoyed the interest. It gave him the strength he needed to push on, to let his dynamic prowess do the interrogating, just as the current judicial system demanded, “Tell the court exactly what happened on that fateful day at the evidence room! You went in to do your job, but he overpowered you! He knocked you down, but not before getting in a wound or two! He hurt you, didn’t he? You were knocked out before you could do any harm to anybody!

Clutching his good luck charm tight in his fingers, both bandaged and bare, Meekin’s swallowed, cheeks burning as sweat trickled down his temples, “Th-that--! I-I-I--! S-ss-sir, th-that’s not true, I was very lucky, and—“

“Objection!” The Phoenix was on fire. He meat was eager for a poke. Ablaze with excitement as he rounded his desk, marching towards the testimony stand. His fingertips glimmered, thick and slick with gel, “You’ve never once had a stroke of luck! Everyone who has ever known you can vouch for it! You worked hard to get into the police force, you tried your very best, and you don’t want anything to go wrong… am I right?” He blocked off Meekin’s movement, briskly stepping up to his podium, locking the younger man in place. He rubbed his thumbs into pink nipples, causing Meekins to bite his lip and arch his back in shame.

That was short-lived, however, for the hot-blooded, infuriating cadet was soon on his stomach, with two fingers working into his ass with sweeping, scissoring jabs, “Ahh-aahh…ss-sir, I-I--!”

Phoenix flushed, not halting, but feeling a cold chill run through him. If he knew the feel of things… Meekins… he felt like a virgin. Virgins were to be treated far more gently in the courtroom. If the judge had known of it, he’d never have gotten this far without an abundance of evidence. He regarded the fiery young officer, clutching the padded desk like a lifeline, trying to bite down on any more yelps than he’d already let loose.

Hell. This is for his own good…!

His slick fingers popped free, and were soon replaced by something much thicker. His lubed up boner nuzzled readily at the glistening pucker, and he spread those tight buns for good measure, before pushing forward.

“UUuuaah!” Meekins yelped, clenching his fists against the pads beneath him, his toes curling as his ring was mercilessly stretched. B-but! He was gonna endure! The law was really ruthless…! But the law was the law!

Burrowed all the way inside, Phoenix exhaled gently, and then ran a hard hand up and down one of the officer’s smooth thighs, before he began to fuck the naïve youth without mercy, “That’s why you’d rather lie to everyone, the judge, the prosecution, the defence, than admit that you’re just a scatterbrained kid who bit off more than he could chew!”

The raven-haired cadet could only cry out at that, the sudden sensation overwhelming his entire body, “UUuuunnggAHH!”

The Judge, sat in his podium like a God gave a gruff grunt and grumble as his hands worked with something of a beast behind the shelter of his plinth, his cheeks glowing, “Hurmph! Seems like you’ve led us all astray, young Meekins!”, he announced, leaning back in his chair and staring at the scene through sex-fogged eyes, “Really… what a naughty lad…!”

“Uuuaaah! Please don’t say that, siiirr!” Mike wailed, flushing under the childish scorn, at the eyes on him. Oh, the shock! Oh, the sorrow! His first time, and it was in front of all these good people! It hurt so terribly and so wonderfully that he was seeing stars, and what Mr Wright was saying was so true… He was so confused… he did not think his was a murderer, but he did not want to believe that he had been so helpless in the line of duty. He… he was a man! He—he— The hot-blooded youth clutched the padded stand and gasped, tears beading his eyes, “Oooh, siiirrr, plleeeeeaase!!”

Phoenix grimaced at the judge’s flippant interjections, hardened his gaze at his client’s pleading, and sped up his thrusts, solid hips slapping against the policeman’s firm young asscheeks, ramming his tender virgin hole mercilessly. He was so close now – so close to getting this stupid kid out of the firing line. What was at stake here was more than a career.

He slowed only for a moment, panting as he looked down at the supple, arched body beneath him, before he pulled out until only the head of his cock was nestled inside the younger man, “Mike. Tell the court what you told me… tell them exactly what happened on that video. That you couldn’t have harmed Detective Goodman! You don’t have to lie anymore! It’ll be alright!”

At that, he slammed back inside, causing the youth to yell, his luck charm bouncing into the air as the raven-haired officer tossed up his head, “Tell them that you’re innocent!”

Gasping against the padded podium, beads of sweat slipping down his forehead, the cadet finally rasped out, “SS-sir, ah…aaaHHHhhh!! I-I—I’M--!!”

“Hold it!” Something was jammed into Meekins’ mouth before he could speak.

Phoenix was again face to face with his rival.

“Edgeworth…”

The suave prosecutor rocked his hips forward, having scaled the front of the short podium, now kneeling on it so that his renowned monster of a cock could aptly fill the police officer’s mouth, “You’re badgering my witness, Wright.”

“He’s definitely buggering the boy quite nicely,” The judge corrected, helpfully.

The genius prosecutor bore forward, causing Meekin’s to moan, tears in his eyes, “I won’t stand by and let you force claims down his throat on just a whim.”

Phoenix gritted his teeth, shifting, finding such a sudden halt glaringly uncomfortable, “You’re one to talk about forcing evidence down people’s throats, Edgeworth…!”

Jagged eyes narrowed. That remark had cut him deeply. Though he was too fine a man to show it. “I’m sought only for the truth and justice of this matter, Wright.”

After a long instant of simply glaring, like a stand-off between predators, it was the barbed haired attorney who threw away pride in favour of beseeching, “Edgeworth… you know better than me that this kid couldn’t have done it…”

Edgeworth’s lips tightened, and he glanced away.

“You saw the video, right? It’s plain as day. I also have the hard facts that prove his innocence!” Nick couldn’t help but loll his eyes skyward for a moment, lost in the feeling of tight virgin hole clamping down on his meat like a hot, twitching vice, and he gently ground against pert buttocks, massaging slim hips in his hands.

Feeling tugging at his heartstrings, Miles closed his eyes, mulling it all over, or at least pretending to do so. When they reopened, he gave a single, solitary nod, “…Very well. If you have evidence, Wright, then I’ll withdraw my objection. But if I find even the slightest inconsistency…” gray eyes flashed ominously, and Edgeworth leaned forward forcing himself deeper into Meekins hot cavern, “I’ll drive you to your knees under the full power of the law.”

“Right…” the two eyed each other like cats and dogs, before defence attorney and prosecutor blinked, glancing down. Their excitable client was usually still, for a guy tortured by cocks both sides…

Then, two pairs of eyes widened.

Meekins’ cheeks were almost blue!

“Breathe through your nose, pal! Through your NOSE!” Gumshoe bellowed from the sidelines, cupping his big palms to his mouth and the pointing to said limb, arching out his muscled body, giving the jury an ample shot of his delectable ass under the flimsy issued speedo briefs he was permitted when in court.

The hot-blooded young policeman gasped on Miles’ dick, making the suave prosecutor groan, before air gushed into his lungs, and he sniffled in relief, tears slipping down his cheeks, now a healthy rosy colour.

Edgeworth and Pheonix looked down, totally dumbfounded, at the helpless young man, now gasping for life, stirring, unsure of what to do now that he was pinned down so.

'He… he really is a rookie.'

The thoughts were soon forgotten, as with a few more fierce thrusts from Miles’, his huge cock slipped free from the officer’s mouth, dripping a trail of creamy spunk that oozed from the youth’s mouth like silvery ambrosia. This allowed Phoenix the time to work the worn-out kid and secure the precious testimony he needed to get him off the hook, to find the truth, and above all…

Find Justice.

***

He’s good. That Wrighto boy.

A pair of green eyes glowed in the dark of the office belonging to the Chief of Police, watching the playback of the mornings’ trial. Those eyes barely blinked behind the gleam of rose glasses. Even as a leather-gloved palm pumped swollen balls and tugged at white hairs. But even so. Even with the help of Edgey boy, who was so close to the, well, edge… it wouldn’t do any good. No amount of testimony would help them. It was destiny for poor Lana to take the fall. It had always been the plan. It was the only way to go.

He was untouchable now.

A deep, guttural moan rumbled in the dismal room, as juice spattered rose glasses.

It didn’t take long for leather-clad hands to start clapping in the shadows.


End file.
